Akali/Background
Lore There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Akali is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. A prodigious martial artist, Akali began training with her mother as soon as she could make a fist. Her mother's discipline was relentless and unforgiving, but predicated on the fundamental principle: "We do that which must be done." When the Kinkou inducted her into the order at the age of fourteen, she could slice a dangling chain with a chop of her hand. There was no question – she would succeed her mother as the Fist of Shadow. She has had to do much in this role which others might find morally questionable, but to her it is in service of her mother's inviolable doctrine. She now works with her fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Fist of Shadow strikes from the cover of death itself. Do not impede the balance." Quotes ;Upon selection *'' '' ;Attacking *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ;Movement *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ;Taunt *'' '' ;Joke *'' '' Development *''Akali was designed by Coronach. Akali CrimsonSkin old.jpg|1st Crimson Splash Art Akali All-StarSkin old.jpg|1st All-Star Splash Art Akali NurseSkin old.jpg|1st Nurse Splash Art Akali BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Splash Art Akali was first previewed at the Blog Post of the Ninjas: :...So, now that we’ve covered the basics, what are some other things that have a tendency to appear in threes? Well in response to the community concerns surrounding 's ninja status, we’ve added a to the mix to promote the spirit of friendly competition. But even with a yordle already competing for assignments with the infamous Eye of Twilight, there’s got to be room for a little feminine energy in any self-respecting ninja organization, right? What the Kinkou Order without a dash of the classic femme fatale, right? Could it be… three ninjas?! Rule of threes!The Rule of Threes at Leagueoflegends.com Champion Sneak Peek On May 3rd, 2010 a new preview was given by the Community Manager, ByronicHero: :''Summoners of Valoran, the Kinkou Order of the Ionian Isles wanted me to reinforce to you that they are an equal opportunity employer! While by now you've all witnessed the awesome power of and on the Field of Justice, none of you have yet run afoul of the Fist of Shadow. Which is fortunate for all of you, since ninja academies are really only discerning about one thing: the lethality of their students! And this is one lady ninja who doesn't like to disappoint her instructors!Champion Sneak Peek: Akali, the Fist of Shadow at the Official Forums Akali concept.jpg Akali.jpg Patch history recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * Fixed a bug where was not applying assists properly. V1.0.0.129: * : ** Initial spell vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus attack damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional spell vamp reduced to 1% per 6 attack damage from 1% per 5 attack damage. ** Initial magic damage bonus upon obtaining 20 ability power reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional magic damage bonus reduced to 1% per 6 ability power from 1% per 5 ability power. * : projectile base damage and proc based damage reduced to 45/70/95/120/145 from 50/75/100/125/150. V1.0.0.125: *Fixed a bug where Akali could get stuck during her dash animation. V1.0.0.123: *The cooldown before Akali's next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff V1.0.0.121: *Akali will now attempt to immediately attack champions upon arriving when she uses . V1.0.0.113: * Adjusted to trigger at 9.5 bonus attack damage and 19.5 ability power to account for rounding. V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where the sound of could persist after her target died. * Updated tooltips for Akali. V1.0.0.110: * no longer deals bonus damage to towers. V1.0.0.106: * Fixed a bug where could sometimes deal damage even if interrupted by a knockup / knockaway. V1.0.0.105: * : The application of the mark will no longer be blocked by . V1.0.0.104: * : ** Time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * Updated tooltips for Akali. V1.0.0.99: * will now gain 1% spell vamp for every 5 bonus attack damage instead of 1% for every 10 bonus attack damage. V1.0.0.96: * will now gain an Essence of Shadow charge on Champion kills and assists in addition to her standard accumulation over time method. V1.0.0.94(b): * : ** Now grants addition magic resist equal to the armor values. ** Now lasts for 8 seconds at all ranks from 6/6.5/7/7.5/8 seconds. V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug with Akali's attack timing. * Using a potion while in will no longer break Akali out of stealth. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where would proc even if you miss or are dodged. * Fixed a bug where her failed to count ability power and damage gained through buffs such as Improved , , or . * Fixed a bug where was spell vamping for too much. * spell vamp ratio increased to 10% per 100 attack damage, from 5% per 100 attack damage, to compensate for the above bug fix. In total, Akali will vamp more from her single target spells and less from . * Akali can no longer out of disables. * Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. V1.0.0.86: * stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. V1.0.0.85: Added. * : Akali spins her kama at a target enemy to deal magic damage and mark the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks against a marked target will trigger and consume the mark to cause additional damage and restore energy. * : Akali throws down a cover of smoke. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities will briefly reveal her. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. * : Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing damage based on her attack damage and ability power. * (Ultimate): Akali moves through shadows to quickly strike her target, dealing damage and consuming an Essence of Shadow charge. Akali recharges Essence of Shadow charges periodically, max 3 stacks. * (Innate): ** Discipline of Might: Upon obtaining 10 attack damage, Akali gains 10% Spell Vamp, increasing by 1% for every 20 attack damage gained thereafter. This does not include base damage. ** Discipline of Force: Upon obtaining 20 ability power, Akali's hits deal 10% bonus magic damage, increasing by 1% for every 5 ability power gained thereafter. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds